Berta (Royal Pains)
Berta (Donna Murphy) is a villainess from "Steaks on a Plane", episode 6.04 of Royal Pains (airdate July 1, 2014). She was a client of the Swiss bank operated by Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz, gaining more control over the business in the wake of his cousin Milos' arrest for attempting to kill him. The episode had Boris asking Hank Lawson (his private doctor) to come to Monte Carlo to help him get rid of Berta's account with his bank, finding the activity on the account she represented to be especially troubling and having begun feigning mental instability in an attempt to lure her into a trap. After being enlisted in the plan, Hank met with Berta, with Berta encouraging Hank to use his power of attorney over Boris to extort money from him. After Berta playfully mocked Hank's unwillingness to betray Boris, Hank feigned agreement to Berta's plan to go to Geneva to accomplish her greedy plan. Hank then made a plan with Boris to gather enough evidence to build a case against Berta and convince her to turn against the people she represented, using a money transfer Berta was planning to make to do so. The plan was complicated, however, when Berta forced Hank to come with her to make the exchange, handcuffing his wrist to the briefcase containing the money. Berta then revealed that she was transferring the money to the Caribbean, claiming to have "lost faith" in Swiss banks. As Berta took Hank to her lavish Caribbean home, Hank expressed concern in Berta's foot and leg pains, only for Berta to dismiss his worries and insist they complete the money transfer. Hank took advantage of Berta's leg pains to stall the transfer, claiming she had a potentially fatal blood embolism and had to stay immobile, injecting her with water to further the ruse. Later on, Hank attempted to use the phone while he believed Berta was distracted, only for her live-in henchmen to catch him and for Berta to take the phone away from him. The villainess then demanded for Hank to take her to make the deposit immediately despite the potential "health risks", threatening to harm Hank if he didn't do as she wanted. But as Henry and Berta prepared to leave the house, the police arrived and held Berta at gunpoint, announcing she was under arrest for terrorist financing and money laundering. As Berta was handcuffed, she attempted to pin the blame on Hank and use her "embolism" for sympathy, only for Boris to arrive and vouch for Hank, having been tailing Hank and Berta. Hank then revealed to Berta how he'd faked her embolism to stall for time to escape and that her leg and foot pains were symptoms of gout before she was taken away, with Berta blasting Hank as a traitor before she was taken into custody. Trivia *Donna Murphy is perhaps best known for voicing the evil Mother Gothel from 2010's Tangled. Gallery Berta sunglasses.png Berta arrest.png|Berta's arrest Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Redhead Category:Sunglasses Category:Thief Category:Fate: Arrested